User talk:Kasara
Oilkit I wanted to make sure you knew that you did win a raffle and he's your cat if you forgot since he's been inactive. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:00, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Your Cats What are you going to do with them? Kill them? Put them up for adoption? Oh okay. okie, we really need to get it started, would you mind posting?'Silverstar' 19:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re Hi, so she became a warrior that's all that really happened. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) No not that I can think of, only to change her infobox title to her warrior name. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Nah, you can just join the Clan without asking. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Well... we decided to get rid of that and just let people add the images how they want it, but of course if it's another users cat they must show them on their talkpage first, so i'll tell you what I think on my talk. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) It looks good, I don't really see a thing wrong with it, just go ahead and make the long hair and female ones and it'll be good to go. If you don't have a ton of time I can make the long haired ones. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I approve them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:40, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Coming Back Are you coming back? I hope so. I don't know if you are or aren't so just making sure. -- Re:Ideas Thanks for the ideas! Yeah, I requested a Spotlight sometime ago. Staff hasn't seen the request yet, on they have not responded to that one or a few others people on other wikis made, but we should be able to have it I think. Like more fourm threads, or more boards? That sounds cool, I will think about maybe having MyOwnWarriors have an alliences with us. That would be great, I will see what Patch thinks about there being other anumals as well. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure, we can have an alliences with that wiki. And I think I will put a message on the fourms about adding other animals, to see what the community thinks of the idea. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:35, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Do you know how to enable JavaScript? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh. I will see if I can find anything on Communtiy central. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Great! And I made the fourm with polls to see if the users on the wiki want there to be other animals. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) sure, I guess.Silverstar 15:19, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Can we go on normal chat Flame? My parents won't let me on that site. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Since my parents don't think the site is safe i think. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) No, I just needed to ask Whiskers a question. 19:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but it'd be impossible. To keep up, that is. 19:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Flame, I know you rely want DC, you're definitely getting it, but I want Rose to break the code first and be forced down, and i can't do all of that by tonight. We also need to figure out a reason why her deputy isn't succeeding her. At least give me a few days to find her a mare in another clan, get pregnant, kill a cat, and then be forced down from her positron.Silverstar 00:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a ton...also, someone's drawing me an awesome headshot of Ace from Indo.Silverstar 00:27, November 23, 2015 (UTC) She just started, remind me to show you later.Silverstar 00:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) You can once Rosestar steps down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Now, help me plot the fall of the rose in chat. c: 'Silverstar' 00:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) It's still here, it wasn't on the top bar though, Wolfblaze probably forgot to add it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 21:12, November 23, 2015 (UTC)